Headstrong
by Bristol
Summary: Written while listening to the song HeadStrong, by Trapt. :D When Caleb falls for our resident Earth Guardian, will she even give him a chance? CxC Rated T to be safe..
1. Distraction

Caleb looked at the Earth Guardian, her flowing hair billowed in the wind like a flag. He stared in horror as Sandpit launched towards her – there was no way she could defend herself! He was wrong. In truth, she had been expecting the attack, and whirled around and swiftly flew just out of the way, as she let Hay Lin move into the offensive.

So swept up in staring at this, he did not realize that _he_ was about to be attacked. Fortunately, he managed to duck to avoid getting his head chopped off, and felt angry with himself. He never, _ever_ had any interest in girls. Why the _heck _would he start now? Of all times, now?

He shook his head and defended himself further, determined to keep that blonde-haired beauty out of his thoughts. Of course, he was not completely successful.

--

Cornelia barely knew he was even there. She knew his name, of course, he _was _the leader of the rebels that had been against Phobos. But that was about it. She didn't really care, anyway. She had better things to think about at the moment.

Hay Lin, however, had noticed Caleb's gaze. She proceeded to flit around Cornelia and tell her: **"I know something and you don't!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yup!"**

"**And what would that be." **Normally, this would be considered a question, but she said it flatly like a statement. Though, more like command, in this case.

"**It wouldn't be a secret if I did tell you!" **Hay Lin continued in her sing-song voice at the lunch table, and Cornelia narrowed her eyes. Hay Lin had sparked her curiosity and now she was just going to pretend it was nothing. Nuh-uh. _Nothing_ got away from Cornelia Hale. If Hay Lin was making such a big deal about it, it must be important. If it was important, Cornelia _had_ to know.

Hay Lin proceeded to whisper something in Will's ear, and she giggled before smirking at Cornelia, whose hand had subconciously clenched in a fist. As Irma sat down, Will whispered something in her ear, too.

**"Guys. What is it?" **Cornelia had worked extremely hard to sound calm, though judging by how quickly she said it, it was clear this calm was not completely taking ahold of her.

**"Ca-"**

**"Shh! Irma!" **Will scolded, her brow raising.

**"Sorry. Didn't quite get that it was a secret."**

**"Kay?" **Cornelia asked quizzically, not quite getting what Irma was starting to say. **"What's 'Kay?'"**

Will grinned smugly, which caused Cornelia to glare daggers at her.

--

Meanwhile, Caleb was trying to go over battle plans. Keyword: trying. Aldarn, however, was far too busy mocking him for staring at one of the guardians.

**"They're completely out of your league."**

**"Can you just be quiet about it? We need to go over-"**

**"We've gone over them enough, they're all but drilled in our heads."**

**"Well, then we need to work harder. They need to be-"**

**"It'll be alright. Now, come to think of it, that Earth Guard-"**

**"Aldarn!"**

**"You claimed her already?"**

**"No." **Caleb suddenly realized his cheeks felt _way _too warm for his liking. Far too warm.


	2. Late

The Guardians all stood over the empty field, (empty except for the Rebels) and smiled at eachother, glad to have won this particular battle.

They landed gracefully on the ground and Caleb ran over to thank them.

**"We are indebt to your help!" **He said, smiling at them.

**"No problem, it is our job, right?"**

**"Right." **Will said looking at Hay Lin.

**"I'm going to be **_**sooo **_**late for dinner." **Cornelia said, slanting a glance at her watch, her parents had been expecting her an hour ago. **"And soo grounded."**

**"Oh lighten up my dear Cornelia! You'll still get to go to the competition, right? Oh. My bad. It's **_**tomorrow. **_**With your luck, you'll be grounded-"**

**"I'll go." **Cornelia snapped, glaring at Irma. **"I'm sure they'll let me go to something that I've been planning for so long." **Cornelia flipped her hair and dismissed the topic. _I hope._

Caleb watched, still fascinated by Cornelia, though said nothing and looked away quickly when Cornelia slanted an annoyed glance.

**"Well **_**I'm **_**gonna stay a while, it sounds like there's gonna be dinner! Mmmm!" **Taranee exclaimed, and Irma laughed in agreement.

**"Yeah, well **_**I**_** need to go home. Will, could you please?" **She said, turning to the guardian of the heart.

**"Sure." **She opened up a portal and Cornelia nodded her thanks before stepping in and rushing home, praying she could find a good excuse.

**"**_**You **_**like her!" **Will teased, looking straight at Caleb.

**"Aah, love." **Hay Lin giggled.

**"I knew it!" **Aldarn said, appearing at Caleb's right side, and Caleb mentally slapped his forehead.

**"Well, you have competition." **

**"Irma!" **Will looked at Irma with annoyance.

**"Whaat? Everyone **_**knows **_**she likes Luke Brown!" **

**"I doubt that."**

Caleb stared at the ground for a moment. _Luke Brown? Who was that? _

**"It isn't confirmed." **Taranee said.

**"Nothing that is true is **_**confirmed.**_**" **


	3. Blurted Out

Cornelia was walking through the hall, her books carried under her arm as she stopped at Hay Lin's locker on the way to hers.

**"Hey Hay." **Cornelia grinned.

**"Hey Cornelia, what's up?"**

**"I'm just saying 'hey.'" **Cornelia asked, her brow raising a little.

**"Oh." **Hay Lin giggled.

**"I'll meet you at the Lunch Table?" **Cornelia asked, and Hay Lin nodded. **"See ya." **

Then Cornelia was on her way once again. She stopped at her locker and stuffed her books in. She was _starving _today, since she hadn't gotten a chance to eat breakfast this morning.

**"Hey Cornelia."** Cornelia turned, startled, before grinning weakly as a tall blonde boy stood in front of her.

**"Oh.. erm.. Hey, Luke.." **She managed to say, hating the fact she felt her cheeks heat up. **"What's up?"**

**"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time?"**

**"Oh.. Uh.. Sure! When? I mean.. I can't do anything this week since I'm grounded, but maybe next week?"**

**"Sure, sure. Meet me at the park next Friday? 7."**

**"Okay." **Cornelia smiled at Luke, and when he walked away she stared at her locker, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she rushed to meet her friends at the lunch table..

**"He asked you on a **_**date!?"**_

_**"**_**Aaah. Love." **Hay Lin said for the second time.

**"He only said to hang out, guys." **

**"A date." **Hay Lin chirped.

**"Aww, Caleb will be so- Er! - I mean.. Uh." **Irma's eyes widened, before she grinned at Cornelia's confused expression, before it became sheepish at the others' angry glares. **"I wasn't supposed to say anything but.."**

**"**_**That's **_**what you were taunting about, Hay Lin! Now it makes sense. 'Kay' was for Caleb. Huh. Hm. What about him?"**

**"He likes you-" **

**"IRMA!" **Will clamped her hand over Irma's mouth before she said anymore, before yelping and glaring at Irma when she bit her hand. **"So unnecessary."**

**"He **_**likes **_**me? Hah!" **Cornelia laughed, thinking they were kidding, besides, it didn't matter to her. She wasn't interested in Caleb.

**"Cornelia, please pretend you don't know?"**

**"Alright, alright, fine. But if he tries anything-"**

**"Don't worry, he's waaay too embarrassed to ever ask you-" **Will elbowed her to make her be quiet, still holding her throbbing hand.

**"It's fine, just say 'No.'" **Taranee said.

Cornelia was about to reply when she saw something in the corner of her eye, and turned to see Luke waving for her to sit by him. **"Sorry guys. Gotta go."**


End file.
